


Elevated

by JuniorHoney



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Feelings Realization, Feral boys, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Trapped In Elevator, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorHoney/pseuds/JuniorHoney
Summary: “Yeah, I definitely woke up this morning thinking ‘man, I hope I get stuck in an elevator with my best friend today’ ” Karl spoke sarcastically letting out a giggle and Sapnap shook his head with a grin.“You’re such an idiot,”“Now you sound like Dream,” Karl giggled again poking Sapnap in the side.“Okay now,” Sapnap warned, grabbing Karl’s wrist to stop him from attacking his side. A soft smile never leaving his face.___Or Karl and Sapnap get stuck in an elevator and realize that the feelings between them may actually be a little more than just friendship.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	Elevated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey,  
> hope ya'll like this cute little one shot.  
> Again just wanted to dislose that if either creator expresses discomfort about shipping I will take down this fic.
> 
> Anyway, you would totally follow me on twitter ;)  
> [Juniorhoney](https://twitter.com/_juniorhoney/)
> 
> (P.s it would also be super pog if you left a kuddos and shared this with your friends;])

Karl’s heart was pounding at a mile a minute. He needed to leave, go somewhere, anywhere. He was tired of the yelling and the arguing. He needed to go home. On the verge of a panic attack, Karl quickly walked down the hall, aggressively and repetitively clicking the elevator down button as if the more times he pushed it the faster it would come.

“Hurry up.” Karl groaned pressing it a few more times before backing up and looking at the floor counter on the top of the elevator. It moved incredibly slow as if time just decided that it was not going to cooperate with Karl’s desperate need to go home.

The boys had been fighting for the past hour. Boys, his boys. They had all settled on hanging out at Dream’s apartment for a movie, but when things got heated between Quackity, Dream, and George, Karl found himself wanting nothing more than to just scream at them to shut up and go back to what it was just a few hours earlier. Karl hated when his friends fought, he wanted to be one big happy family, not a bunch of whiny 20-year-olds fighting over the most stupid thing in the world. But that was the issue with these boys, they all had big mouths and opinions that once arguments began there was no point in trying to stop them. The yelling had gotten so bad that Karl rushed out of the apartment knowing he was going to break down. He knew it was irrational and that he probably should have just sucked it up and waited the argument out but it was getting on his nerves. The elevator doors opened and Karl quickly stepped in pressing the first-floor button repeatedly. He was ready to get out of here. Just as the elevator doors were about to close a hand slid in to prop them open.

“Wait, Karl.” the owner of the hand spoke out of breath, it was clear that he had run all the way there in search of Karl.

“Sap…” Karl warned, he crossed his arms tightly holding himself as he watched the raven head boy look him up and down.

“Where are you going? Why did you leave like that?” Sapnap looked worried as he held the elevator doors open. 

“I just couldn’t be in there anymore… it’s stuffy.” Karl lied. 

“Karl,” Sapnap sighed. Karl knew that Sapnap was aware of Karl’s real reason for leaving. If anyone understood Karl and his outbursts it was Sapnap. While Karl would say that Quackity is his best friend, it was hard to have serious conversations with him in the same way that he could with Sapnap. Something about the way Sapnap listened to Karl was comforting, different, sweet. Karl whined letting his arms drop from their defensive state.

“I just want to go home.” Karl sniffled. Sapnap sighed stepping into the elevator wrapping Karl in a hug. Karl laid his head against Sapnap’s chest lightly gripping the fabric of the other boy’s sweater. 

“Okay. We can go home. I’ll take you home, okay? Would you be okay with that Karl?” Sapnap tilted his head down to look at Karl. Karl nodded, stepping back as Sapnap leaned over to press the bottom floor button of the elevator. The doors slowly shut.

“Im sorry,” Karl began to apologize.

“Don’t worry about it, they were being stupid and it was loud. I know how you get. They’ll be fine in a little bit, they always pull this shit, and then the next minute they’re all buddy-buddy.” Sapnap spoke carefully. He brushed a few strands of hair out of Karl’s face.

“I know, I just needed to get away. I really don’t want to deal with them tonight.” Karl let out a breath, calming himself down a bit.

“Yeah, I get that,” Just as Sapnap finished speaking the elevator jolted to a stop. Shaking and creaking, the lights in the elevator flash off then back on. Both boys stand still in silence. Karl’s breathing quickens as he begins to panic. He looks over to Sapnap whose face has gone white with fear. The elevator creeks once more before it drops. Only a few inches but enough to send both boys ducking onto the floor. 

“Sap!” Karl gasps out as he looks at the other boy for reassurance.

“I- I don’t know what’s happening.” Sapnap stutters back, his hand gripping the handle of the elevator with such force that his knuckles turn white. “Don’t move,” Sapnap warns, looking at Karl in panic. The two of them sit there for a few moments waiting. Nothing happens. Karl’s heart is beating out of his chest but keeping eye contact with Sapnap stops him from losing it right there and then. 

“What do we do?” Karl whispers as if speaking any louder will cause the elevator to snap.

“Uhh, call for help maybe? Try pressing the button again maybe the elevator is fine?” Sapnap gestures his head to the button panel to the right of Karl. 

“I am not moving.” Karl shakes his head. “This thing could fall.” 

“We have to do something! You’re closer! Come on,” Sapnap huffs. Karl whines looking over to the panel.

“If we die, I swear to god-” Karl groans.

“Just push the button!” Sapnap barks.

Karl slowly turns his body towards the panel, lowering himself so that he’s on his hands and knees slowly crawling towards the edge of the elevator. 

“Quicker!” Sapnap rushes him.

“I'm going, sorry I don't want us to die!” Karl bites back. He lifts his hand up slowly to press the first-floor button.

Nothing happens.

“Nothing, what else?” Karl looks back to Sapnap for help. 

“The emergency button?” Sapnap points to the red bell button at the bottom. Karl nods and presses it. It rings a few times but there is no answer. 

“Ah, okay um… what now?” Karl sits back on his knees looking at Sapnap.

“We’ll call 911,” Sapnap struck up the idea but his face quickly dropped as he went to reach for his phone.

‘What’s wrong?” Karl asks worryingly.

“I left my phone in the room,” Sapnap groans. “Do you have yours?” 

Karl scrambled shoving his hand in his pocket pulling out his phone and…

“It’s dead.” Karl closes his eyes and sighs defeated. 

“Okay… Okay, that’s fine. This is fine,” Sapnap drags his hands down his face.  
“We’re gonna die in here.” Karl lowers himself into a sitting position, sitting cross-legged with his hands tucked in his lap nervously picking at the chipped burgundy nail polish he painted on a few days ago.

“Okay, we’re not going to die… this is the only elevator on this side of the apartments, someone is going to press it and it’s not going to come and they’ll call the front desk. Someone will get us out eventually,”

“You sound so certain,” 

“Call it hopeful. I'm really not trying to die in here.” Sapnap groaned, throwing his head back onto the wall of the elevator letting out a long breath. 

The two of them sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Karl studied the chipped nail polish, scraping and biting at it until it was nothing but his bare fingernail. He wiped the small bits of polish off his pants. He couldn’t think, his mind stayed focused on the chipping. He felt that if he thought of anything else the elevator would drop again. So he busied himself, working his way across his fingers, removing the nail polish bit by bit, one finger at a time. 

Sapnap interrupted his concentration when he let out a small cough, bringing Karl back to their current situation. Sapnap was still seated against the wall, face tilted up and eyes closed. He was so far away. Karl shifted, moving so that he was in a crawling position again. Sapnap felt the movement and his eyes shot open.

“What are you doing? Stop moving, you’re gonna make the elevator fall.” Sapnap furrowed his brows at Karl.

“Okay, but I would rather it fall and we die while i'm next to you,” Karl crawled his way over to Sapnap. “Than if it fell when I was all the way over there alone.” Karl huffed sitting down as close as he could to Sapnap, their shoulders and thighs pressed together tightly. Sapnap’s gaze softened, he leaned into Karl a bit. They sat in silence for a bit longer, the air was a bit tenser than it was before but Karl just ignored it. It was most likely just the anxiety of being trapped in an elevator. He reset his head on Sapnap’s shoulder staring back down at his hands that were busy picking little lint balls off his sweater. Sapnap glanced down at Karl’s hands watching him as well. Sapnap didn’t say anything but he slid his hand over intertwining it with Karl’s to help keep it still. Karl glanced up at Sapnap who was staring at the elevator doors in contemplation. He looked back down at their intertwined hands, Sapnap’s hands were very warm, Karl gave him a small squeeze, a thank you gesture. Holding hands made Karl feel a little better, not sure why, but it helped. Sapnap leaned his head to the side on top of Karl’s. Silence, but Karl could feel Sapnap’s warmth and hear the slow cautious breaths that slipped from his lips. It was comforting, and with all things considered he felt safe. 

There was a buzzing sound that came from the speaker of the elevator. Karl jumped, he and Sapnap exchanging a quick glance before a voice came from the elevator.  
“Hello, sorry about the inconvenience. The elevator is having some issues a mechanic should be here in about a half-hour… are you doing alright?” A crackled woman's voice rang out.

“Yeah, we’re okay. The quicker we get out the better.” Karl let out a strained laugh.

“Is it just the two of you? We had some footage from before but the cameras seemed to cut out and we can’t see you.”

“Yeah, just us,” Sapnap spoke this time.

“Okay, well we’ll get you out as soon as we can.”

“Thank you.” Karl chirped up as the static cut out and they were alone again. 

Karl let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and buried his face in his hands.

“Thank God,” Sapnap sighed.

“Yay we’re not gonna die,” Karl groaned into his hands, finding himself laughing at the entire situation. It started as a small giggle and progressed to a full laugh. He realized Sapnap was also laughing along with him. Karl peeked through his hands at Sapnap and noticed that he was staring at him with a smile, something about the way Sapnap was looking at him made Karl’s heartache, his face lit up with warmth. 

“No dying for us, not today at least,” Sapnap nudged Karl’s shoulder, soft but still playful. Karl smiled at him sitting back up. There was a comfortable silence for a while, but it began to sour as Sapnap shifted a bit adjusting his position on the floor, butt probably sore from the long time spent on the floor. He fell back comfortably before he spoke again. “Feeling better?” 

“About the elevator? Well yeah.” Karl hummed. 

“No, I mean about the whole fighting situation,” Sapnap looked over at Karl.

“Uh, yeah. I guess, I mean, while this sucks… it did take my mind off it all.” 

“Cool shit. I’m sorry today must have been such a shitty day for you dude. Like of all things that could have gone wrong… these were definitely not on the list.”

“Yeah, I definitely woke up this morning thinking ‘man, I hope I get stuck in an elevator with my best friend today’ ” Karl spoke sarcastically letting out a giggle and Sapnap shook his head with a grin.

“You’re such an idiot,” 

“Now you sound like Dream,” Karl giggled again poking Sapnap in the side.

“Okay now,” Sapnap warned, grabbing Karl’s wrist to stop him from attacking his side. A soft smile never leaving his face. 

“Hehe just telling the truth,” Karl tried to pull his hand away but Sapnap pulled tighter, pulling his arm across his chest so that Karl was facing him. 

“You’re so annoying,” Sapnap chuckled. Karl let out another giggle, head falling down against Sapnap’s shoulder as he laughed. He looked back up at the other boy, Sapnap stared back at him, head tilted slightly to the side, observing Karl’s face. Sapnap lifted his free hand slowly, brushing the hair that hung over Karl’s eyes to the side, letting his hand linger along the side of Karl’s face.

“Your hair is getting long,” Sapnap spoke more quietly than before. 

“I like it,” Karl shrugged.

“I do too. It looks good on you,” Sapnap didn’t look away but lowered Karl’s hand and loosening the grip, but Karl didn’t pull away. He let his hand rest on Sapnap’s forearm.

“You like it?” Karl giggled, raising an eyebrow.

“Yessss,” Sapnap overexaggerated the word as he took his finger and bopped Karl on the nose. Karl scrunches his face, pretending to be offended at the action. But the reality was that he liked it, he liked the affectionate way Sapnap talked to him, the way he touched him, held him… even just how he looked at him. Sapnap was special to him. 

“You know, I’m glad it was you who I got stuck herewith.” Sapnap smiled at Karl.

“Why is that?” Karl pressed. His chest suddenly feeling oddly heavy, his face warming up just looking at Sapnap.

“Cuz I like being alone with you,”

“Why?”

“‘Cuz it’s nice,”

“...Why?”

“I…” Sapnap went to say something but paused. “I like talking to you… it’s easy,” He hummed.

“You like that?” Karl raised an eyebrow. He let his fingers trail down Sapnap’s arm, rubbing small circles near his wrist. He wasn’t quite sure what was happening but he wanted something, he wanted to hear Sapnap say something…

“I like you.”

Karl’s eyes shot up to meet Sapnap’s. Warm. Soft. Looking at him made the whole room around them blur. Karl had no idea what this feeling was but the way it bloomed across his chest was painful… yet addictive.

“You do?” Karl breathed.

“I do.” Sapnap lifted his hand cupping Karl’s cheek. Leaning in slowly until his lips brushed over Karl’s. Karl’s face burned, the closeness was killing him. Karl pressed forward closing the space between them. The kiss was painfully slow, the way their mouths moved together felt like dripping honey, thick and rich. It sucked the air out of Karl. It was nothing he ever experienced before but he loved every second of it. The kiss was filled with this tender passion, not aggressive or hungry, but still filled with want. Karl dragged his hand up Sapnap’s chest, gripping on his sweater as he deepened the kiss. Everything about it made Karl’s insides explode. Fire forming in his stomach, a chill up his spine, and a cloudy fog in his brain. 

Sapnap was the first to pull away, but only far enough so that he could rest his forehead against Karl’s. Sapnap was searching Karl’s face for any sign of discomfort. 

“Again. do it again,” Karl let out a shaky breath. Sapnap grinned widely, leaning back in to kiss him.

Karl lost track of time, of spatial awareness, he couldn't think. All he knew was that he really liked kissing Sapnap, in fact, he would say he really liked Sapnap even without the kissing. The next thing Karl knew he was sitting next to Sapnap, lips were swollen from tired and hungry kisses that went on for god knows how long. Their fingers intertwined and pressed into each other's side.

“Would it be selfish of me if I said I wanted to kiss you like that outside of being trapped in an elevator,” Sapnap chuckled.

“I’m so down,” Karl giggled snuggling into Sapnap a bit more.

“You’re so cute.” Sapnap pressed a kiss to Karl’s temple.

A sudden groan from the elevator doors caused the two of them to sit up abruptly. The doors slowly made their way open as a man with a strange machine stood there with the lady from the front desk. Karl and Sapnap quickly stood up. 

“Glad you two are okay,” The lady spoke.

“Thank you.” Sapnap sighed in relief as the mechanic got the two of them out of the elevator.

After a few more minutes spent with the front desk lady explaining the situation and filling out an incident report, omitting the copious amount of kissing they did, Karl and Sapnap headed back down the hall to where Dream’s apartment was. Stopping at the door Sapnap turned Karl to face him. 

“Are you all right to go back?” Sapnap held Karl by the waist.

“I think I’ll manage, plus… we have a few stories to tell them.” Karl winked at him. Sapnap let out a laugh leaning down to press a quick kiss to Karl’s lips.

“You bet we do.”


End file.
